Fifty Shades of Forest
by ReginasThief
Summary: I knooooow I mean it's crazy. but you know... whatever. / AU: The Evil King and his... pet. May this become something more than a signed contract? Especially if his beautiful outlaw has a lion tattoo on her wrist.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know. This just came to me and I thought it was too good to go wasted lol I just thought.. I mean "why not? this is gonna be fun!". Hope you like it, it's my first AU so... I don't know. I loved this prospective :) let me know if I should continue it or not!**

* * *

«bring him here.» he said firmly, turning his back to his black knights. He had received the alert that someone had just irrupted in his castle and they would have paid, paid the price of breaking the law, of interrupting his peaceful day with their own life.  
_Good. I was getting bored. I really wanted to kill someone today_. He thought to himself, picturing in his mind the thief's execution. Maybe burning him alive was the right punishment , or maybe he just needed to shot an arrow right into his heart until he could see the purest pain shining in his eyes while life was leaving his body...  
«the prisoner, your majesty.» a male voice interrupted The Evil King's thoughts. He looked at him, then at the stranger with the hood covering his head and smiled.  
«show your face.» he ordered but the prisoner didn't move. He was so thin, he could hardly believe it was a man. Maybe a boy, a young, idiotic boy. _God, he couldn't wait to kill him_.  
«thank you, Fredrick, you can leave us alone. I'll take care of the thief on my own.» he wickedly smiled at his knight who literally disappeared in less than twenty seconds behind the door. The King started walking in circles while talking with the stranger who hadn't showed his face yet.  
«you know who I am, thief?»  
The hooded figure slowly nodded.  
«yeah, I'm sure you've heard many stories about the _great and terrible_ Evil King.» he was behind the outlaw now, his eyes exploring the young body. «you know what I do to people who break the law, don't you? They have to pay for what they've done.» his voice got lower and lower, making shivers run through the stranger's back. «and you know I'm about to kill you. So would you please at least tell me your name so I can know who I killed, exactly?»  
The thief shook his head and that was enough to make the smile disappear from the king's face and substitute it with a pissed off expression that could almost talk. He wasn't exactly famous for his patience.  
«I'm so tired of your stubbornness, peasant.» he was behind him, body against body. His hand closed firmly around the hood and teared it down with violence while yelling once more: «show your face!» the stranger fell on the knees, long, curly and dark hair escaped from the hood and covered her beautiful face until she felt someone grabbing her arm, forcing her to turn to face the man.  
«you're... A girl?» he was... S_hocked?_  
«_a woman._» No. _Struck_ was the right word. That girl... That _woman_ was the most beautiful one he had ever seen in ages. And he literally could have every woman he desired. She was there, on the floor, brown eyes full of tears that she refused to let fall, her beautiful, red lips that looked anything but soft and warm; her oliver skin, her dark hair... _God_, he swore he never saw something or someone that beautiful.  
«I'm ready to pay with my own life, your majesty, if that's what you want.» the girl said firmly, head high, trying to stand up on her feet again. He was about to give her a hand to help but he had to keep in mind that he was the king, the E_vil_ King, that he couldn't lower his protection walls just for two magnetic eyes and incredibly inviting lips.  
He cleared his throat and passed his fingers through his blond hair.  
«what's your name and why were you stealing from me?»  
«Regina. _Regina Mills_.» she whispered shyly, looking down, expecting him to do some comments on her name meaning "queen", something much farther from what she truly was.  
Instead he smiled, he sincerely smiled and rolled a lock of her hair around his fingers:  
«what brings you here, _Regina_?» she blushed heavily as her name rolled off his tongue. My god, it sounded incredibly amazing coming from his voice, from that mouth that Regina couldn't help but stare constantly, never missing a move.  
«my life, your majesty. My family is poor, I'm just a miller's daughter, we could barely sleep under a roof. It's been three days since we ate a slice of bread. My dad is sick and I...» a tear managed to escape from her eyes, from her control, running down her cheek quickly «I can't lose him.» it was the first of many cause she was about to burst into a sigh and he knew that:  
«don't do that.» he said firmly, calmly. He didn't shout, it was just an order. Almost a pray. Regina looked at him confused. «don't cry. It makes me feel... _So damn human_.» he had to give her his back to not get lost into those eyes that could talk for hours, telling him stories about her, her situation, her past and her present, even her hopes for the future. She looked down and wiped her tears away as quickly as she could:  
«I'm sorry.»  
The King turned again and got closer, _oh_, so _dangerously_ closer to her face.  
«where do you live?» his breathe was tickling her cheeks she could feel the taste of mint and whiskey. It made her feel alive, she wanted to push herself off the limits, she wanted to cross the dangerous line and slam her lips against his but she had to remember that he was a king and she was... Just a miller's daughter.  
«in Sherwood.» she murmured. The king wrenched his lips at the thought of how poor that place was; he remembered he had been visiting it a few times. How the hell couldn't he notice someone so beautiful between that misery?  
«you certainly don't want to come back there, do you?» he smiled and started to play again with her hair, making her feel incredibly uncomfortable, like a fish out of water.  
«of course I do! My parents are still there. I love them with all my heart, I wouldn't leave them for anything in this world.»  
«not even if I say I can save your father?» he gave her a wicked, still enjoyed look. Regina could swear her heart was skipping several beats and she wasn't sure if it was because of the thing he had just said or for his proximity to her body that was making her feel things that she wasn't even able to pronounce.  
«what do you mean? You can... You can save him?»  
«of course I can.» he smiled once again and pulled away. Regina could finally catch a breathe that didn't taste of whiskey and mint and she couldn't tell if it was good or bad, cause she missed it. She missed his proximity. «you see, as you may have heard... I have the gift of magic. I am the most powerful wizard in this and any other worlds. I am also known as... _The Dark One_.»  
Regina gasped and instinctively took a step back. She've heard a lot about this wizard, about how powerful he was, how _wicked_ he was. She've heard that he had killed so many people to get what he wanted and she also knew he was famous for how quickly he could get women in his bed and push them out the day after. This last thought made her blush more than she wished to. He smiled at her reaction:  
«don't be scared. My magic can be so good if I want it to...» he said that with a low, deep tone that could penetrate her head and stick in there forever while he walked towards her again. It was like a prison, she was stuck there, her feet couldn't leave the ground to take steps back, and he wasn't going to let her go. His breathe on her neck, his lips curled in _that_ smile and his eyes, _god_, the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in her whole life, buried in hers.  
_God, can he just stop?_  
«I can heal your father with my magic, Regina.» he continued «but, you know: all my magic comes with a price.»  
«But I have nothing... What could you want from a miller's daughter?» she looked down, feeling her cheeks burning red.  
«oh, Regina...» he whispered taking her chin between two fingers, lifting her head up. She met his gaze again and felt her legs melting completely. She hated it, she hated the effect he had on her. She had heard of how handsome the king was, she had heard girls in town fantasising, describing his beauty but... My god, she never thought he could be _that_ handsome. «you have no idea what you're saying. You have... A lot, actually.» the king took a step forward as she took one back. He was guiding her somewhere, somewhere she didn't know but she didn't care, she was lost in his eyes, in his fingers still on her chin, on her skin. She could feel it burning under his touch, she could hear her head -or maybe somewhere l_ower_- begging for more.  
_What the hell is going on with you, Regina? Stop that! How can you even think about something like that? He's dangerous. Handsome and sexy as hell, but dangerous._  
Her back slammed against the cold wall and that pulled away once more from her thoughts. Damn, she was in trap. In the sexiest, most exciting trap she'd ever been in.  
«...and, _my god Regina_, I want it. I want it _all._» he almost groaned in her ear. A hot shiver shook her body completely and she had to bit her bottom lip hard to not moan back. She could almost feel his lips on her skin, _god damn it_, she would have begged to have them, but something was stopping her, something that the king was trying hard to tear apart. «be mine. Stay here, in this castle. _Forever_.» his body against hers was driving her crazy, she could barely keep her eyes opened but she widened them as those words came out of his mouth:  
«as... As your slave?» she asked worried  
He seemed to hold back a laugh: «no, Regina. As my _submissive_.»  
She looked confused. In the twenty one years of her life she never heard that term but it didn't sound good at all.  
«I don't think I understand...»  
He smiled, leaning his face a little and in that exact moment he looked like a baby to her. A cute baby who only wanted someone to play with.  
He waved his hand and a cloud of purple smoke generate a long piece of paper right into his left hand.  
«being my submissive means pleasuring me whenever I want. Means experimenting whatever I like.»  
_what?! Was he crazy?_ Seriously, _what was wrong with him?_ If he really thought she was going to accept such a thing he was completely crazy. Completely. She would have been his personal... _slut._  
But... That would have meant... Having him. Having him in the most intimate of ways, having him in the only way she wanted to in that exact moment. Is she was going to accept that... She wouldn't have needed any protection walls around her, any stopping signals. She would have been free of kissing him, of feeling his lips, his body, his breathe against her. In that moment it was everything she wanted, but what about the future? He had been clear, he meant _forever_. And forever was a very long time.  
She looked right into his eyes, then at the contract he was holding between the fingers that only seconds before had touched her, then looked at him again. She wasn't sure yet but looking at the contract and studying it would have been a nice start to make a decision. She shyly took it away from him and, before she could start reading it, he interrupted her:  
«take your time to think about that, Regina. It's a big thing and it is forever. In there are written all the details, everything you'll have to do if you accept. I know it will be hard to understand, but I promise you» she buried his ocean blue eyes in hers once again, firmly, like he wanted to stay like that forever «I promise you, Regina, I wouldn't do anything that could possibly hurt you.» neither a trace of irony was there in his voice, he was completely honest and she could feel it deep in her heart. The irrational part of her, the one governed by her feelings, her needs and her desires, would have immediately firmed that god damn contract and wrapped her arms firmly around his neck. But the rational part was listening to him, so she decided to think about it.  
«go home now, take your time. I'll be waiting for you here.» that wicked smirk again. «just call me when you made a decision.»  
«how?»  
He got closer and whispered in her ear so low, so slowly that he made her eyes fell shut: «_say my name_.» she felt a cloud of magic smoke surrounding her and when she opened her eyes again she was in her room. _Alone._


	2. Chapter 2

**hey ya all! thank you for the reviews and for following/favoriting my story! It was just a crazy idea that came to me, I truly hoped you could like it :) also I wanted to say sorry for all the mistakes because english isn't my first language.**

**enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think and thank you again! **

* * *

She was in her house, in her room, there wasn't any trace of the King. He had let her go. Why would he do such thing? She deserved to pay for stealing from his property, she deserved to be punished. But she did something, or better, she_ had_ something that pushed him to change his mind. She still wasn't sure what that was but she was grateful; thanks to that he had spared her life.  
She thought for a second that maybe, just maybe, it had been all just a dream, a crazy, stupid dream; but then she looked at the piece of paper in her hand and remembered:  
_"Be mine. Forever."_  
God, she would have paid to hear that sentence coming from his mouth again, just to see his lips caressing those words one more time. He had completely charmed her, even if she didn't want to admit that to herself.  
_"Being my submissive means pleasuring me whenever I want."_  
_Oh my god._  
She looked at the contract, sat on her bed and started to read it carefully, being sure not to miss a single word. She had to interrupt her reading several times to take a breathe, to realise that it wasn't a joke, that she was truly gonna do all of that if she would have decided to sign. It was full of words capable of making her blush immediately, words that she didn't even know how to pronounce, words that she didn't even know what meant. And some others were scaring her like hell, like f_isting, slapping, pinching hard._  
A shiver passed through her back, shaking her body completely. She was afraid. She had never experienced something like that; she barely knew what sex was, she hand't been touched from anyone, ever, and now being asked to do such things... She was just afraid. Maybe she should have talked about her fears with the King, but how could she do that when she wasn't even able to say a word when he was with her?  
«Regina?» a suffocated voice coming from her parent's bedroom immediately woke her up from her thoughts. _Her father._ She ran to him as fast as she could:  
«father!» she hugged him with all of her strength, a tear escaping from her eyes as she noticed his conditions.  
«you're back!» he whispered relieved, returning the hug.  
«indeed. But I didn't take anything with me, I'm sorry.» she looked down, knowing that it was supposed to anticipate a lie: «the king's guards almost caught me. I'm sorry father.»  
«you don't have to, Regina» he caressed her beautiful face, wiping away the tear that managed to run down her cheek «I would prefer dying than losing you.»  
That sentence shook herworld, made the ground crumble under her feet. She couldn't let him do such a thing, she just couldn't. She wasn't strong enough to lose him, he was the person she loved the most. Of course she had a good relationship with her mother but she had always been a daddy's girl.  
«you know, Regina I am so proud of you.» he whispered caressing her cheek again «you're the best thing ever happened to me» he got interrupted by a sigh «I love you, Regina.» she could see tears forming into his eyes and she knew the reason: he knew he was about to die, he didn't have much time left. She wanted to cry too but she had to be strong for him, she had a solution and she was going to use it for good. Cause her father was e_verything._  
«dad.» she never called him like that, unless it was a very intimate moment «There's someone. Someone who can save you.» she let go, closing her eyes.  
«what? Who?»  
«T_he Dark One_.» she confessed.  
«you talked to The Dark One?» he exclaimed surprised. The tone would have been angry if he had the strength to have it. «why, Regina? Why would you put yourself in such a danger?!»  
«I didn't look for it, he... H_e found me_.» she looked down and blushed as the memories of how he had made her feel just minutes before. «it was... Fate, I guess. He told me he can heal you.»  
«no, Regina, no. All the magic comes with a price when it comes to him. It's dangerous. He could ask whatever he wants, you never know what...»  
«he doesn't want anything in return.» she cut him off. It was probably gonna be the biggest lie she had ever told him, especially because she wasn't used to lie, but she wouldn't let anything or anyone take her father away from her. «I gave him something he needed and he owns me a favour now.» she forced a smile and caressed him.  
«what did you give to him?»  
«all the money I got today.» she looked down for the millionth time, not able to stand his eyes, praying whoever was up there that he didn't notice she was lying.  
«oh... Regina...»  
«it wasn't very much but... He understands when someone is desperate. He's... He's not that bad.»  
«Regina, you're talking about The Dark One.»  
«I know but everyone tends to exaggerate when it comes to describing him.» she didn't know why but a smile formed on her lips while saying that sentence. She bit her bottom lip as she noticed, and hoped her father didn't.  
«Are you sure we can trust him?»  
«yes, father, I am. And honestly, I don't care: as long as he can save you I would give him whatever he wants» even if that meant being his sex slave. «we have nothing to lose.» she smiled for the last time before getting back up on her feet. «you should take some rest now, you know?»  
The man giggled:  
«yes, ma'am.»

She was in her bed, in the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about him, about the contract. She wanted to sign it, she wanted to be his. But something was stopping her, maybe the fact that they've knew each other only for a couple of minutes. What if he wasn't what he seemed? what if he was truly as evil as everyone was saying? She would have been fucked, literally, but at least her father would have been alive.  
She looked at the contract, at the piece of paper she couldn't stop thinking of and his words came to her again:  
_"I wouldn't do anything that could possibly hurt you." _  
But the contract was full of horrible things, like s_panking_ and spanking... _Hard_. She blushed as her mind dared to just imagine his hands on her legs, on her ass, squeezing it hard then slapping it, until the skin became as red as blood.  
She looked down, where he had signed, and smiled. _Robin_. His name was Robin._ Robin Hood_. It wasn't that bad as a name, certainly not frightening as the monicker people gave him. It was... Kinda _sweet._  
«_Robin_.» she whispered in the dark, filling the emptiness of the room with her breathe. A big smile formed on her face but immediately dropped as she heard someone saying:  
«at your service, milady.»  
She jumped on her seat as she found him at the end of her bed, staring at her with amazed, almost hungry eyes, like she was the most precious jewel he had ever seen.  
«what...?!» she exclaimed, suddenly blushing. She felt naked in front of him, even if she had on her pajama. It was kinda transparent, a little bit opened on the front, showing more than Regina wanted to. She wasn't expecting the king in her room, obviously. She immediately pulled the blankets to cover her body and heard him laugh:  
«oh, Regina, if only you knew how beautiful you are.» he whispered walking closer to her side of the bed.  
«I'm... I'm practically naked.»  
«no, you're not. If so, trust me, I wouldn't be able to control myself.» he smirked and in that exact second she thought she had never been that red in face. «you have no idea how much I want you, Regina.» he was there, sat on her bed, invading her personal space again. She could feel his breathe searching for her skin in the darkness of the room, but it didn't seem to be a problem for much longer as she found it on her neck only seconds after. Damn, she wasn't ready to revive all of that again. Was she? «you know I always get what I want.» he took a lock of her dark hair and rolled it around her index finger, a_s usual._ «I usually don't care if a woman wants me or not, if I do, I take her. No matter what.» she was lighted only by the moon, so lightly he could barely see her face. He put his thumb on her cheek and slowly ran it down, till he reached her lips; she was biting the bottom one, hard. «but with you, _oh, Regina_... with you it is so different. I'm giving you time, a choice, a promise.» he was whispering low, talking slowly, melting her body completely. She didn't even know why she was letting him touch her like that, she didn't know why when it came to him she had to be so damn shy, so damn frozen.  
«I... I'm thinking about it.»  
«but you have doubts, don't you?» she felt him smiling.  
«indeed I do! I mean... You promised me I won't get hurt, but this contract is... Is full of horrible things.»  
«like what, for example?» he asked, never dropping his smile, nor the finger he had on her lips.  
«the... _Spanks thing_.» she looked down and he felt her cheeks burning under his fingertips. He let go a soft, delicate giggle:  
«that was under the category "_punishment_". It won't happen too often, I can promise you.» he smiled and for a second his voice turned sweet «unless you make me really, really angry. And with your stubbornness and your sharped tongue... God, I'm not sure how much I could contain myself.»  
That last sentence scared and turned her on incredibly at the same time. That mixture frightened her like hell because a part of her, maybe the biggest one, wanted to sign that contract and jump in his arms, didn't matter if he was planning to torture her for the rest of her life.  
«and... There are some things I don't wanna do. Is that okay for you to remove them?»  
«such as?»  
«fisting. And... Whipping.» a shiver shook her body just at the thought.  
«okay. I can accept that. What else?»  
«pliers. And... Anal.» she blushed like crazy at the last word and bit her bottom lip harder, almost tasting blood.  
«Regina, you never experienced something like that, you can't tell if you're gonna like it or not. Just wait until you do, I can assure you that all of this isn't just a pleasure of mine. It will be a pleasure for both.» she felt his fingers running down her neck, lightly tickling her, arriving to the suspender of her pajama. «also, your body is absolutely beautiful and I have all the intentions to explore it _all._»  
He had that ability to make her feel so small, incapable of moving a finger when he was with her. She just couldn't be herself and she wondered for a second if he was going to like the parts of her that she couldn't show, once they've lived together. Maybe just by taking a chance, a leap of courage... She slowly moved her hand and put her fingers on his lips, tracing the outline with her thumb. She felt him wincing at first, then relaxing under her touch.  
«why me?» she whispered with the same tone he had used before.  
_Oh, God._  
«what do you mean?»  
«it's full of girls that would have paid to be yours forever, to be your... _Submissive._» she couldn't help but blush at that term «why did you choose to waste your time on waiting for me? Why didn't you just execute me?»  
It was a fair question, but the problem was that he didn't know the answer:  
«there's something in you. Something...» he moved his lips even closer to hers he could almost taste them «_oh, so powerful._ It shook me. Since the first moment I saw you, I knew you would have been a perfect submissive. The one I've been looking for a while.»  
God, those words, pronounced with that tone were able to make her feel things deeply in her body, in parts that she had always been ashamed to think of. She just wanted to cancel the distance between their lips and kiss him hard, she knew he wanted it too and she didn't understand why he hadn't done it yet.  
«you're the only woman I'm willing to wait for. You should be flattered.» he almost giggled and her heart clenched; it was so rare to see him like that, like that baby she had seen hours before. Her fingers, which were still on his lips, ran behind his neck with the intention of pulling him close and finally touch his lips with hers, but he stopped her. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist firmly and squeezing it hard, almost hurting her:  
«please, don't.»  
She looked confused, scared as the grip on her arm got stronger.  
«please... Don't push me off the limits, Regina.» he removed his hand from her and she took a breathe of relief. Instead he put it back on her shoulder and continued: «If you kiss me now I'll push you against this mattress and fuck you hard, _really hard,_ until you come with my name in your mouth.» he made sure he was looking straight into her brown eyes while saying it. Her pupils grew bigger for the shock, for the excitement that she couldn't hide from him. God, it was like he knew her since the day he was born. «are you aware of the effect you have on me, now?» he smirked.  
She couldn't do anything but nod.  
«good.» he got up from her bed again and gave her one more sweet and delicate caress before leaving her. No, wait! She wanted more, she missed him incredibly when he left her body. «sleep over it, Regina. I know you already know the answer.» he smiled once more then disappeared in his usual purple cloud.  
_God damn it,_ the emptiness she was feeling in that moment was only comparable to a big hole in her heart. Why was she missing him like that? They knew each other since hours, not moths, not days. How could she be so struck? She was just a foolish girl.  
Why, why the hell it had to be so complicate? She had never fell in love in her life, ever. And for once she did her love interest was... The Evil King. F_uck_. Fuck him, fuck that contract, she just wanted to be held in his arms, protected and for once loved by someone.  
Why couldn't she forget about that whole situation and go search for someone else? Why did he have to steal her heart?  
«Robin!» she called his name in vain cause he didn't appear. «Robin, god damn it!» she shouted. Nothing.  
Fine, he wanted to play? To test her patience? Now she would have showed him who he was dealing with. She quickly got dressed and prepared her horse; the Dark Castle was waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you all for the incredible support you're giving to me and to this crazy fanfic! I even saw a gifset inspired by this on tumblr and I must say I almost cried. I feel so honored, really, thank you so much! **

**I hope you like this third part too! xxo**

* * *

Robin was sleeping peacefully until a noise woke him up. He used to sleep tight but the littlest of noises was able to caught his attention, thanks to his powers. This time it came from the window. He opened his eyes and found it widely opened; someone had broken in.  
«show yourself, freak!» he exclaimed, forming a fireball in his right hand.  
«it's me.» a female voice, a voice he knew far too well, coming from behind his back. Regina was standing right there, beautiful as always, maybe even more beautiful now that a determined expression took place on her face.  
«what are you doing here? We're in the middle of the night!» of course he was shocked, but that smirk of him couldn't leave his face neither in that occasion. He was pleased to see her, in fact there wasn't any moment in which he wasn't pleased to see her.  
«I needed to talk.»  
«again? About what?» he walked closer and closer and she knew what he was trying to do. O_h no, not again_. She took a step back and put a hand on his chest, slowly pushing him back:  
«don't... Come any closer.» she said firmly. Where the hell did she found all this courage? His smirk grew bigger. _God, all the things he wanted to do to her... _  
«we need to talk. Seriously. I want to know what you did to me.»  
«what are you talking about, Regina?»  
«you charmed me. In the worst of ways. I can't stop thinking about you, about the contract... You did this, right? With a sort of...» she waved her hands «_magic_!»  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest roughly:  
«I didn't do anything, Regina. You're drawn to me exactly like I'm drawn to you.» his left hand holding her tight, the right one between her dark hair, their faces so dangerously close for the third time in a day. «in this... Complicate, inexplicable way.» he said moving his hand from between her hair to her cheek, to her lips. She felt something burning wet between her legs and then, right then, she understood she was ready, that she wanted him, she wanted that man who she knew since only hours.  
«_fuck everything._» she breathed and literally slammed her mouth against his. She had never kissed anyone, ever, and this first time was nothing but pure passion. So different from the one she had imagined which was sweet, cute, delicate. He didn't push her away, he grabbed her firmly in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
«God, Regina...» he whispered, mouth buried in her neck, sucking, licking, literally devouring her skin. She threw her head back and moaned aloud, as he put her down on the bed. «you shouldn't have, Regina. Now I'm gonna fuck you.» he whispered literally ripping off her dress. She felt a shiver running down her back. «_hard._» her eyes fell shut as he practically moaned this last word in her ear with a deep, low voice that was able to turn her in butter then melt her.  
Regina was worried: there was something she didn't tell him and she couldn't find the right moment. He literally ripped her corset in a single, loud noise that made her stomach flutter. _My God. _  
«Robin» she whispered  
«yes, Regina, I know.» he breathed, kissing every inch of her bare chest. Her nipples were so hard, they were a pure distraction, blocking him from going lower. She felt his tongue twirling around them and she arched her back, letting go a long breathe.  
«Robin, I never did this.» she just let it go before it was too late. Robin immediately stopped and reluctantly pulled away from her, getting up from the bed.  
«what?» he asked confused, _horrified,_ she'd said.  
«this is my first time.» she shrugged and for a second she looked so damn innocent he was scared even just to touch her.  
«are you...?»  
«yes.» she immediately blushed and looked down, trying her best to cover her body again.  
«why the hell didn't you tell me?! You left me show you that contract full of... God, Regina! What is wrong with you, why didn't you tell me?!» he wasn't angry at her but at his own self.  
«I guess that means I should go, now. I'm useless, i'm not the right one to be your... Submissive, am I?» she whispered, tears coming to fill her eyes slowly while she got up from that bad that smelled of him. Maybe it had been all too good to be true...  
«no, I guess it just means it's time for me to experiment.» he surprised her by grabbing her hand in the gentlest of ways, replacing the expression of pure rage he had before with the biggest smile she had ever seen coming from him.  
«experiment what?» she looked confused but she didn't care, as long as he kept that smile on his face she was happy to return it.  
«v_anilla sex_.» he imprisoned her chin between his fingers and pulled her face close to his again, making their lips brush against one another.  
«what does that mean?» she smiled, completely relieved and in love with the smile he was having.  
«that tonight... _Tonight I'm gonna make love to you_, Regina.» he whispered low, making her heart skip a beat. She felt his arms closing around her body, lifting her up bridal style while she was lost in ocean blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile like an idiot, she was so dangerously in love with him, with his charm, with his handsomeness. Robin put her down on the bed; it was so different from the first time he did, so much more delicate, sweet. Exactly as she had imagined it. He removed the rest her clothes and smiled when she was only wearing her panties.  
«God. Do you have any idea of how wet you are?» he whispered. Regina blushed, she didn't even know what that meant, but she found out as Robin carefully touched her in her most intimate part, under the garment, and smiled. She felt a wave of pure pleasure extending from her bottom to the inside of her head as he started moving his thumb on her clitoris in circles.  
«you never even touched yourself, did you?» that smirk. Regina slowly shook her head, feeling her cheeks burning red for the shame.  
«good.»  
«why is that good?» she asked, taking a leap of courage, even if a part of her wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it or not.  
«because your first orgasm will be mine. Just mine.» as he said so, he put his tongue on her clitoris and pushed it deep, twirling in perfect circles, taking it between his lips hungrily.  
«oh, shit» she breathed. It wasn't usual to her to use such terms but she didn't care, she was exploding in his mouth and she was lost. Completely lost.  
Hearing her moans, his name coming from those beautiful lips... God, he wasn't going to last much longer.  
«now I'm going to take you, Regina.» he whispered before tracing his way made of kisses, up from her womanhood to her lips, loving that flawless body as much as he could. She closed her eyes and let go a long moan; of course she was worried, she had heard that the first time was not as good as everyone thought, that it was gonna hurt, so she just tightened all her body and froze.  
«_relax_» he whispered, like he had just read in her mind. She bit her bottom lip, asking to herself for a moment if he was truly capable of doing something like that. «I promise you, Regina, the pleasure will come. And I personally can't wait to be in you for the first time, to bury all of me inside of you» she couldn't help but feel thrills inside of her whole body whenever he spoke like that. She heard many men speaking that dirty with women when she used to help her mother serving in the tavern, and she had always found it disgusting. But him... He could talk to her like that just once and turn her on like never before. «God, I've been waiting for you for so long...»  
_So long?_ It had been literally less than twelve hours. Of course he wasn't used to wait cause whenever he wanted a woman he used to take her right there, without permission, without hesitation. But she was so damn different, in a way that scared the hell out of him.  
«my god, Robin.» his thoughts got interrupted by her moans. He didn't even notice he was brushing his member against her clitoris, making her arch her back in pure pleasure. Just one push and he was inside of her. Regina had to bit her lip to not scream, and this time it had nothing to do with the pleasure. He gave her all the time she needed to adjust to that sensation, to his length. He was big and thick but she was so damn wet and relaxed, it almost felt normal. Robin smiled: she felt amazing around him and there wasn't any place he'd rather be; he was inside of her and it felt like that was his place in the world.  
He slowly pushed it deeper and Regina bit her lip harder, he pulled it out and she relaxed the grip just a little. They continued like that until he started to rock his pace further; she tasted blood in her mouth and realized she had bitten her lip too hard. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her deeply, sliding his tongue in her mouth, tasting her own blood, but he didn't care, they were moving together, they were one single human being. She stuck her fingers between his blond hair as he sucked her lips, one by one between his, smiling at her sweetly everytime he got separated from her skin.  
Regina arched her back once again, giving him more space to explore with his mouth, as she felt a wave of pleasure shaking her body. It was unexpected because just a second before she was feeling nothing but pain, but now her body was under his control and it felt so good. She squealed and for a second he got scared he had pushed himself off the limits:  
«oh my god!» she exclaimed weaving her fingers with his and squeezing his hand tight.  
«does it hurt?» he asked, a shade of concern crossing his beautiful eyes, making her smile.  
«no. It feels amazing.» she caressed his face with her free hand and kissed him sweetly. Robin couldn't do anything but hold her tighter in his arms as he kept on pushing inside of her, a little bit more sure of himself now that he knew she was feeling good too.  
«God, Regina, I'm coming.»  
«then don't stop. Don't stop kissing me.» she pulled him in once again. It was the only thing she had wanted hours before and now she was there, in his strong, protective arms, making love to him for the first time.  
Regina arched her back and felt a wave of pleasure deep inside of her as she felt him coming in her body.  
«oh my god!» her eyes completely opened, exactly like her mouth, her muscles trembled crazily. «Robin!» she called his name cause it was the only thing she was able to say; she had never felt like that before.  
«yes, Regina, come for me.» he whispered in her ear, pushing again and again, in and out, circling her clitoris with his thumb again, starting to massage it as fast as he could. It took only seconds to Regina to let go a long squeal and have the first orgasm in her whole life. It felt amazing, every muscle was completely relaxed, her eyes were closed but she swore she could see his face, buried in her dark hair; her lips curled together in what Robin would have defined a smile and her heart pumping so damn fast in her chest, like she was running since hours but felt absolutely no pain. It was... _My god, _the best sensation she had ever felt, and she was sharing it with_ him._  
«are you okay?» he whispered after a long time of silence, filled only with the sounds of their breathes and their heartbeats.  
«I am.» she smiled, passing a hand through his blond hair. «I mean... I feel a little bit... Astonished and... Dirty... But I also feel beautiful.»  
«you _are_ beautiful, Regina.» he kissed her forehead before pulling her in for a sweet, sweet kiss on the lips that made her stomach literally tremble.  
«I mean... Now I'll be considered a slut, won't I?» she blushed and looked down.  
«why?»  
«I gave away my virtue before getting married, it's considered a scandal.»  
«then don't tell anyone.» Robin smiled and kissed her again and again on her lips, every time he could. He was acting like a stupid teenager in love and he had to stop and remember to himself who he was. «now take some rest. Sex is truly exhausting, you'll find out tomorrow.» his tone turned as serious as the first time they spoke while he tried to get up from the bed, reluctantly leaving her body.  
«where are you going?»  
What could he tell her? That he didn't usually sleep with his submissive? Or that he had never slept with anyone, ever? He was afraid, afraid of hurting her, afraid of losing her. Cause he didn't know if he would have been able to stay without her.  
«nowhere.» he smiled and came back to her «I just thought you should sleep properly dressed up. I wanted to make "_some... Magic_" and give you a pajama» he imitated her tone, gesticulating just like she did before, making her laugh like a baby.  
«I don't talk like that!» she giggled once more and came back in his arms, hugging him tight. «and I don't need a pajama. I like staying like this.» she blushed as she realised what she had just said.  
Robin laughed back: «oh, Regina Mills, what have you done to me?» he smiled before kissing the top of her head and watching a woman fall asleep in his arms for the first time ever. «_what have you done to me?_» he repeated when he got sure she couldn't hear.  
The answer to that question tortured him the whole night.

She woke up to the light of the sun and for a second she thought she was in her room, alone as usual, and she had to hurry up to go to "work". But when she turned on her right and found the most handsome man she had ever encountered sleeping by her side, with his strong arms still wrapped around her whole body... _She smiled._ For the first smile, at the beginning of the day, Regina Mills smiled. She stayed like that for minutes, just looking at him, at his incredible beauty. Usually, in the books she used to read, it was the man who got up first to look at the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms, but when it came to them it was all so different, there wasn't anything usual in their relationship.  
She moved her hand and slowly, carefully put her fingers on her cheek, sliding them down till she reached his lips and traced their outline. She still couldn't believe she was there, she still couldn't believe she had given all of herself to a man she barely knew, a man who everyone considered _evil._  
What now? What was going to happen? He still wanted her to sign that contract, she knew that. Why couldn't she just be with him like that? N_ormally._ Why couldn't they be just a common couple and walk hand in hand, happily married? Maybe she had read too many love novels.  
«I can hear your thoughts.» his voice coming from nowhere made her jump on her seat.  
«can you really do that?» she asked worried, blushing all of a sudden, completely.  
Robin laughed like a baby and opened his blue eyes: «of course not. And even if I could, I wouldn't.» he held her tighter against his sculptured chest.  
«why not?»  
«I don't think I wanna hear what you're really thinking.» he smiled.  
Regina giggled:  
«well, luckily for you, I have only lovely thoughts this morning.»  
«good.» he kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes again, enjoying the sensation of being that close to him. Probably everything was going to end shortly so she had to enjoy every single second.  
«how are you feeling?» Robin asked, obviously referring to what they had done the night before.  
«sore. But I will be fine.» she couldn't help but blush at the memory of him completely buried in her, moving in and out, giving her as much pleasure as he could.  
«of course you will. And then we can do it all over again. All night long.» he whispered making her body melt like butter. He couldn't have that effect on her, not anymore. But he _did_. «anyway, whatever we decide to do today... First of all we should take a bath.» Robin giggled and lifted her up in his arms, taking her in surprise but making her laugh out loud. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently as they walked straight to the bathroom. Everything was huge and comfortable in that palace but when they entered in the bathroom she thought it wasn't possible to have all of that and not being happy; her eyes fell immediately on the bath tube, the biggest one she had ever seen in her life.  
«are we really going to take a bath in this... _Enormous_ bath tube?» she asked with a spark of excitement in her eyes that made her look exactly like a little baby. Robin smiled at how cute she was and reluctantly left her body down to walk into the water. Regina blushed as she saw him completely naked in front of her; when they made love the night before, his eyes never left hers so she couldn't take advantage of the situation and explore his whole body with her looks but now that she had the occasion... _My god, he was perfect._ He was truly perfect. She had never seen a naked man before, but she was sure no one was as perfect as he was. Her eyes involuntarily fell on his member and her cheeks turned as red as a tomato.  
«is something wrong?» he smirked. He knew _exactly_ what was going on.  
«n-no.» she stuttered.  
He closed his fingers around her arm gently, and pulled her close so he could whisper in a way that was able to make her whole body tremble:  
«do you want it, Regina? Just take it.»  
She was burning red for the shame and he liked it, he liked it a lot. He loved her being shy.  
«I... I'm not...»  
He kissed her neck so slowly, so passionately, literally sucking her skin. Regina closed her eyes and for a second she felt too weak to stand on her own feet.  
«take it in your mouth, Regina.» he whispered. She gasped as she felt his hand threading between her legs and she couldn't do anything to stop him. She didn't _want_ to do anything to stop him.  
«I don't know how to do it.» she confessed. She had never been that embarrassed before. She knelt before him, her legs under the water, her face at the same height of his... _My god,_ he was already hard. The effect she had on him was absolutely incredible and there, for the first time in her life, she felt powerful.  
«I'll guide you.» he smiled and caressed her beautiful face. Regina leaned forward and shyly took it in her hand; she looked so tiny, so innocent; he couldn't wait to turn her in the nasty woman that was inside of her.  
She guided it to her lips so slowly, like she was using every second to think about her next move. When her lips touched it, Robin threw his head back and let go a moan.  
«Jesus Christ.» he whispered as she took it in her mouth completely, carefully, cause she didn't know if that could hurt him. She moved her lips up and down, feeling so red on her cheeks that she couldn't even look at him.  
«you're beautiful, Regina.» he whispered caressing her face «you don't have to feel ashamed. You're not doing anything wrong.» she finally managed to look at him and saw a spark of pleasure. _She_ was giving him pleasure. She suddenly smiled and felt more and more sure of herself, she leaned again and slid her tongue all over its length.  
«oh, God.» he moaned, throwing his head back again. She smiled wider and begun to twirl her tongue all over it, on the tip cause apparently that was his soft spot.  
«yes, yes Regina, _suck it._» he moaned pushing her head closer as she felt it to the back of her throat.  
«god!» he yelled. Regina started to suck it, first slowly and patiently, then she she got more sense of security so she rocked her mouth up and down, her tongue was all over it and her eyes buried in his. _My god,_ it was like she was born to do that.  
«I'm going to come in your mouth, Regina. Stop now, if you don't want me to.» she looked at him and smiled wickedly. _She could do that. Of course she could. _  
Robin cried out as she felt his warm, salty liquid oozing down her throat. _Oh shit._ She swallowed everything like a real expert, involuntarily giving him a dirty look.  
«my god, Regina, you're such a...» he wanted to say something dirty, _very dirty, _but still, he's worried, worried to hurt such a delicate soul, such an innocent mind. Instead he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, until she stands on her feet again, able to kiss him. _Hard._  
«say yes.» he whispered as they pulled away from each other and smiled.  
«to what?»  
«to our arrangement. Be mine. _Forever._ This will be so much better, Regina, I can promise you.»  
She smiled too, gazing at him with her brown eyes. She would have said yes to whatever he wanted right then, in that exact moment. She was already his; a sign on a piece of paper wouldn't have changed that. But if that was really necessary to him... Then she would have done it.  
«I will take you to places you can't even imagine, Regina. You'll be mine and only mine.» he continued, caressing her hair like they were made of an absolutely rare material.  
«_okay_.» she blushed and bit her lip as she realised what she had just done.  
«really?» he looked like a baby boy who had just received the toy he wanted for Christmas.  
«yes. But I have one question: why is that contract so important to you?»  
Robin looked down, his hand still between her hair, the other arm still wrapped around her body.  
«because with that I'll be sure you won't leave me when you'll learn who I really am, Regina.»  
So he wasn't who she had right in front of her? Of course he was! He was exactly that handsome man who had made love to her all night long, who had just taught her how to... Well, he was a good person, she was sure of that. She was already falling in love with him, that was undeniable.  
«Robin, I'm not going anywhere.» she whispered, putting a hand on his face, smiling sweetly. «but if that contract will make you feel better...» she walked out of the bath tube, straight to the bedroom. The contract was still there, on the bedside table with a pen next to it. She took it and came back to Robin; he was staring at her with confused but still shining blue eyes, his heart clenched as her fingers closed firmly around the pen and signed that damn piece of paper:  
«I'm yours now.» Regina shrugged, with that beautiful, cute smile of hers. He didn't hesitate a second more, he walked towards her and literally lifted her up in his arms, making her wrap her legs around his waist:  
«_forever._» he completed the sentence before kissing her again, h_ard._


	4. Chapter 4

**really guys, thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story that much :) I wanted to use this space this time to answer to a guest who left a review and said that he/she didn't like how the last chapter ended because Regina had enough of arrangments when she had to deal with Leopold. Well, the fact is that, in this AU, Regina never met Leopold. It's all so new to her, she has to do her mistakes and learn from them; who knows what the future will bring :)) thanks for reading by the way! **

**xxo, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Regina was looking at him with a smile on her face; Robin was getting dressed in front of her while she was still in the bath tube.  
He was in front of the mirror, fixing his messed, wet hair, just a towel wrapped around his tights to cover his body. He looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled as he saw her staring with a dumb smile on her face that had been there since they've reached the orgasm in that bath tube, minutes before.  
God, he still could hear her moans, her screams, his name coming from those lips and literally driving him crazy.  
«like what you see, milady?» he smiled, making their eyes meet in the reflection of the mirror.  
«Very much.» she bit her bottom lip, looking down immediately. She couldn't stand his eyes buried in hers for more than a second without blushing like an idiot.  
Robin giggled:  
«it's time to get out of that bath tube, you know?» he whispered with the tone of a father who talks to his baby.  
«oh, really?» she giggled and stood up, wrapping her body in the warmest, most comfortable towel she had ever tried. She was beautiful, even when her long dark hair were wet.  
«I guess you should make some of your» she gesticulated «_magic_ and dress me up because you literally ripped my clothes off of me last night.» she couldn't help but use a nasty tone, like a baby girl who had just fooled her father.  
«I did?» he got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
«yes.» she kissed him sweetly «definitely.»  
«mmh... Let's see what I can do.» he waved his hands and a mannequin with a long, beautiful red velvet dress appeared in front of them, there, in the bathroom. Regina widened her eyes:  
«do you really want me to wear this?» it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her whole life; it was red with some sparks of gold on the sleeves, long, opened on the front. Maybe just a little too much.  
«oh, Regina, I _beg_ you to wear this.» she blushed as she saw a pervert spark in his eyes and for a second she wondered if there was something more under the dress that she should have seen. «I'll wait for you in the dining room.» before she could say something more like "_wait, where the fuck is the dining room_?" he closed the door behind his back.  
She smiled as her eyes fell on the dress again; he truly cared about her if he was planning to share with her everything he got. Of course she didn't care about his richness, his money, his possessions, she only wanted _him_, his love.  
She walked to the mannequin and caressed the precious velvet of the dress. She had never touched something so soft, so delicate, almost as much as Robin's skin. Of course nothing was comparable to the softness of his skin and how it fit perfectly with hers, didn't matter if she was dirty and poor. She lifted the gown up and found out the reason of his previous smirk: o_h, God_. She blushed immediately, like he was there, staring at her. There wasn't _anything_ under the dress, literally anything. Just the smallest piece of silk she had ever seen in her whole life that was supposed to cover her lady parts.  
_"Being my submissive means experimenting whatever I like."_  
She wore it shyly, like she wasn't alone in the room; everything she touched smelled of him, even her body, her hair smelled of him. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt everything but covered.  
_Fucking pervert. _

Robin gave a satisfied look to the table: it was full of food of every kind. Regina must have been hungry and thirsty, he knew she wasn't rich, he knew her situation wasn't the best and he wanted her to be healthy more than anything.  
«oh my God...» he heard someone whispering. H_er._ He looked up and saw the most beautiful vision he had ever dared to imagine. The dress fit perfectly on her, exactly as he wanted it to, the cleavage arrived to her navel, exactly as he wanted it to. Knowing there wasn't anything else to cover her breasts was a real torture for him, it was a real turn on. _Exactly as he wanted it to._  
«you're beautiful, Regina.» he said reaching for her. Her long, dark hair braided perfectly. She was truly beautiful.  
«thank you.» she blushed, noticing that his eyes had already fallen down her cleavage, literally devouring her bare skin.  
«you wore everything I gave you, did you?»  
«yes, or better, everything you _didn't_ give me.» she didn't know where she found the courage to talk to him like that but he seemed to appreciate because he smirked:  
«I don't like corsets, Regina, or anything they use in this world.» he caressed her face, it seemed to be his favorite move while talking with her.  
«did you visit other realms?» she asked curious.  
«of course. The real world. There are some things you can't even imagine, Regina. Beautiful, very beautiful things.» he whispered low, in her ear, while his cold fingers were running up and down her cleavage. She felt shivers expanding through her body and prayed whoever was up there that he didn't want to do _it_ again. She was sore, sore from the night before and from an hour before. They truly let themselves go, without thinking of the possible consequences.  
«have you ever... Slept with a woman from that realm?» she blushed at the question, making it on purpose to ruin the atmosphere.  
«of course I did.» his smirk grew bigger.  
Regina didn't like the answer and he knew that, but he wanted to be completely honest with her.  
«and will you... Keep on doing it while you're...» _you're what? Engaged?_ It was nothing like that. She felt a grip around her heart as she remembered that the contract didn't imply love. Neither a bit. «I mean, during our arrangement?»  
He seemed to giggle before shaking his head slowly:  
«of course not, Regina. You're the only one I want.» he seemed to be honest and that brought a big smile on her face, that he immediately swallowed with a kiss. «please, do have a seat.» he smiled and took her hand, guiding her to the table. As Regina saw the tons of food her eyes shined like a baby's ones on Christmas day.  
«can I... Can I have a bit of...»  
«of everything, Regina. You don't have to ask. Eat everything you want.» she blushed and her eyes went from her empty plate to the roast swan, then to the salad at her right, to the pasta on her left. There were tons of bread, she could feed the whole Sherwood with it. She remembered when she used to sneak in someone's house just to take a piece of bread and bring it to her family, never asking for a slice of it: once they've finished, she ate what was left. And usually it wasn't much. She felt her stomach turning upside down and suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.  
«is something wrong?»  
«I don't need this. I don't need _all_ of this.» she stood up from her seat and looked at him angrily: «you prepared all of this food for us. We're just two, you have no idea how many people would die to have just this!» she took a piece of bread in her hand and shook it in front of his eyes. «you know who I am, Robin?»  
He was staring at her silently, eyes widened for the surprise. He obviously didn't see that coming.  
«I'm just a miller's daughter who used to steal to have some bread. Instead of preparing all of this food for you and only you, why didn't you help me? Why didn't you help people like me?» a tear fell down her cheek, on her lips, and in that exact second she realized she was crying; she could taste a mixture of rage and sadness in her tears.  
He didn't say a word. He was shocked, completely. He knew she was determined, stubborn and incredibly beautiful but that aspect of her frightened him like crazy: she had a strong, pure, huge heart. She genuinely cared about people, she would have died to guarantee them a meal.  
And he? What did he do for his people? Nothing but torturing them, taking away everything they got, just to satisfy his needs.  
«I'm not hungry.» she whispered wiping away as much tears as she could quickly, and ran away.  
He looked down, horrified. Not by her behavior but by his. He knew he wasn't called The Evil King randomly, he knew there was a reason; what he didn't know was how much people could suffer. How much _Regina_ could suffer.  
He took her plate, put some bread on it, a bit of roast swan, grape, salad and filled a glass of wine; then he walked to the bedroom. He was sure she was hiding there because it was the only room she knew.  
And in fact he found her there, lying on the bed, crying as silently as she could, even if he could still hear some of her sighs.  
«Regina» he whispered low. She didn't even turn to look at him, she didn't move. Robin sat on the bed, put the plate down on the mattress and the glass on the bedside table.  
«I brought you something to eat.»  
«I've already told you that I'm not hungry.» she managed to say trough the sighs.  
«don't be ridiculous, Regina, you have to eat. Especially after what we did last night and this morning.» he whispered caressing her tight, smiling at how she winced under his touch. She didn't say a word, she just quit crying. «please, Regina, talk to me. Tell me what you want, I'll give it to you.» he put the plate next to the glass and lied next to her, hugging her from behind. Regina immediately felt incredibly protected; she was safe and sound in his arms, she was warm and she felt loved. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before turning to face him:  
«hello, beautiful.» he joked, giggling softly. Regina seemed to not want to laugh, she just kissed him on the lips.  
«l_et me go home_.» she whispered hugging him tight. She felt him freezing under her arms, frightened by her words:  
«y-you mean...»  
«let me come back home with a carriage full of food of any kind for my people. Once a week. Please, Robin. I need to do it.» she swore he took a deep breathe of relief and she smiled.  
«okay. If that would make you happy, I will do it!» he hurried to say caressing her beautiful face, playing with her hair nervously. He truly feared she already wanted to leave him.  
«thank you.» she kissed him again, quickly «and my father...» she didn't even manage to finish her sentence, he waved his hand and a cloud of purple smoke made a little bottle appear between his fingers. It had a green liquid inside:  
«as I promised, here's the cure.» he kissed her temple again «I'll get the carriage ready, you can leave whenever you want. But first...» he took some grape and guided it to her lips. She blushed as she felt its coldness against her warm lips but she parted them, letting the grape in. «eat, Regina, or I'll feed you like a baby.» the sweet, sweet tone he had used before disappeared to make a room to the cold, low one, able to make her feel things she was so ashamed to feel. Robin giggled: «oh, that's the point: you _want_ me to do it.» he kept that smile of his while taking some of the food with his fingers, guiding it to her lips a second after. A bit of swan, a bit of salad, a bit of fruit; things Regina never tasted before, mixed with the taste of his skin. It was addicting and God only knew how sexy.  
«you must be hungry.» he commented, noticing how fast she was chewing then swallowing just to have some more.  
«I am.» she looked down.  
«look, I'm sorry for... For what I did to your people.» he whispered, a shade of red colouring his cheeks. Regina smiled: was he blushing? Did she really manage to make him blush? She wanted to laugh but that was a very inappropriate moment to do such thing.  
«I truly appreciate it.» she said instead, taking the last piece of grape between her teeth, then guiding her mouth to his. He smiled and bit the grape, splitting it in two pieces: one for him and one for her. She giggled and kissed him deeply as he got on the top of her:  
«Robin! I'm still sore...» she wanted to be serious but she couldn't stop smiling: how could that man never get tired of making love to her?  
«good. Because when I'll leave you this afternoon, there won't be neither a second in which you won't think about me, about how deep I got into your body» he lifted her red dress up as she threw her head back, burying it between the pillows. Every single sentence that came from his mouth was preceded by hot, naughty kisses on her breasts «_about how hard I fucked you today, Regina._» he suddenly slammed into her body, taking her in surprise. She felt her whole body on fire as he pushed deeper, faster, harder. She was in heaven and she swore the soreness she was feeling before had definitely gone, at least for those twenty minutes. _Oh my God._ She scratched his back, she couldn't help but scratch his back with her long nails because she didn't want to scream, not like that.  
«please, Robin» she buried her tongue in his mouth after whispering: «m_ore_.» And he didn't let her repeat it twice: he pushed deeper, feeling her walls clenching around his cock everytime he reached_ that_ spot.  
«please... Please don't stop.» she knew when she was coming, she learnt what it meant and that it was happening in that exact moment. She threw her head back and let go a suffocated scream; his name constantly on her lips, she used to repeat it once she had came.  
«god Regina, I'm coming too.»  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, then leaned to reach his ear: «come inside of me, Robin.» her tone low, sexy as hell, able to make him come in that exact minute.  
«oh my god» he moaned, taking his cock in his hand, pushing it in and out of her for a couple of times, making sure he had completely emptied himself in her body. «damn it, Regina, I would fuck you all day long, on every single piece of furniture in this palace so wherever you'll look, you'll remember how good it feels to have my cock buried deep inside of you.» he wanted to slap her ass, _god damn it,_ he wanted to punish her for being so fucking irresistible, it was crazy. He wanted to fuck her again, and again, all day long if that was necessary.  
_What the hell are you doing to me, Regina Mills?_  
She couldn't help but moan at his words and he smiled, he smiled at how easy he could control her, her libido.  
«go get dressed appropriately now. You have to travel, Regina. You'll stay in Sherwood for the night, okay? I don't want you to go around the forest when it's dark.» he immediately returned serious, completely changing the topic. Regina couldn't help but smile at his concern:  
«yes, sir.»  
He grabbed her face between his hand and looked at her in the eyes:  
«don't you dare to disobey me, okay?» he intimated, seeing that provocative spark in her brown eyes. God damn it, he just wanted to fuck her again, even harder.  
«what if I do?» she whispered with that tone who made her look like a smart little baby who had just made fun of her own parents.  
«t_rust me, Regina, you don't wanna know._»


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you all for reading the story and writing a review to the ones who did, thank you, really. hope you enjoy this chapter too :)**

* * *

As Regina came out from the carriage everyone opened their mouth in surprise. She was back, she was alive and she had food for everybody.  
«Regina!» she heard her mom screaming her name from her house, closing the door and reaching for her; she widened her arms and hugged her tight, tears of joy coming to fill her eyes. «oh, Regina, where the hell have you been? You're... You look fantastic!» she observed her from the tip of her head to her feet and focused on the clothes; it was a perfect match to travel on a horse, even though she didn't have to do it. She thought it was a better idea than coming back home dressed as... A_ queen_. She blushed:  
«thank you mother. How's papa?»  
Cora looked down:  
«he's not alright, Regina, you know that.»  
She surprised the woman with a big smile, then took her by the shoulders and kissed her forehead:  
«it will get better, mother, I can promise you. Just... Wait here and give some food to this people. The carriage is full of it.» she was excited, happy she was at home and that she brought to her people a reason to smile.  
«where the hell did you find all of this?» her mother asked, pointing the carriage with a wave of her hand.  
«call it magic, mom. I gotta go.» she ran to her father like a baby excited to see the gifts she had received for Christmas.  
«daddy! Dad!»  
«Regina! You're back!» he exclaimed with his usual suffocated tone. She hugged him tight, like it was their last day together and probably it was.  
«as I promised, father. Here's the potion.» she took it from her purse and gave it to him while the excitement was filling every move she made.  
«oh Regina, words can't express how thankful I am.» he whispered, taking his daughter's hand, inviting her to sit down on the bed next to him. He looked at her, then at the potion and smiled.  
«then what are you waiting for? drink it!» she exclaimed giggling happily. The man smiled once more and drank the whole potion in a single sip. Regina was a concentration of pure excitement, happiness and joy. Her eyes were sparkling and her lips curled in the widest smile the man had ever seen on her face.  
«so...?»  
He hesitated for a few seconds, during which he felt a complete rebirth of his body, from the tip of his head to his feet. Every single trace of pain he was feeling before was completely gone; he looked right into his daughter's eyes before smiling and hugging her even tighter.  
«oh, dad!» the tears that she had tried hard to hold back fell regardless down her cheeks as her father got up on his own feet for the first time in more than a month.  
«oh, Regina, I'm so happy, I just...» he kissed her on her cheeks, then on her forehead, then on her cheeks again. «thank you for giving me the most precious gift you could ever give me: t_ime_. Time to spend with you, with your mother, with the people I love the most. I couldn't be more grateful, really.»  
A shade of sadness immediately took place on her face as he said that word: _time_. She wouldn't have had much time to spend with him or with her mother, now that she had signed a contract; he had to live with Robin, in his castle.  
«dad, speaking of this I... I'm not going to stay here. I mean... I am, but just for tonight.» she looked down. God, she was so damn sorry she had ruined the atmosphere of pure joy.  
«I'm not sure I understand...»  
«I am living somewhere else, father.» she had to be honest, at least this time, she had to be honest with him and tell him the whole story.  
«where?» he smiled widely «come on! Who is he? Do I know him? Maybe it's the handsome young boy, the baker's son? You know, he has a crush on you since the day he's born!»  
She blushed like an idiot. Damn, that man knew her too well, she couldn't even hide that someone had stolen her heart.  
«no dad! It's not him! How do you know I have someone, anyway?» she said embarrassed.  
«you won't stop smiling, Regina. I can read it in your eyes that it's a man who's making you this happy.»  
She couldn't help but widen her smile as he felt him caressing her cheek as he used to do every time to calm down her overflow of emotions. Usually when she needed him to do such was because she wouldn't stop crying, but right then, it was the exact contrary.  
«His name is Robin...» she cleared her throat and looked down, almost scared by the word she was about to pronounce: «_Hood._»  
In that exact second, Henry Mills felt the ground crumbling down his feet and his head becoming lighter. Was that a nightmare? It had to be!  
_The Evil King?_ His beautiful, innocent daughter was dating The Evil King?  
«what?!» he looked at her with horrified eyes, like she had just sworn in front of him. He got up and looked at his own daughter like she was crazy: «god, Regina, tell me it's not true. Tell me it's just a joke...»  
«it's not.» the smile she had since two whole days by then, immediately disappeared from her face. «I'm with him now.»  
«oh no, no, no. If you really think I'm going to let you live with the most horrible man in this whole world, you are crazy. Oh, Regina, did he touch you?» he hugged her again, tight, then put a hand on her forehead.  
«no! Father you don't understand, he's amazing, he's the sweetest, kindest, most loving man I've ever met.» _"And he's also incredibly handsome." _she wanted to add, but it wasn't just the right moment. «He's not like everyone thinks, he's... Oh you should really meet him! He saved your life! He gave me that potion and dad, oh dad, I love him so much!»  
He was looking at her with confused, shocked eyes, but at the same time, almost involuntarily, a smile formed on his lips:  
«you love him?»  
She blushed. _Did she?_ Of course. She had finally admitted it to herself.  
«very much.»  
He hesitated for a second, in which he thought about his daughter's whole life, from her first steps to the last smile she dedicated to him, then he asked:  
«are you happy, Regina?»  
Now it was her turn to hesitate, to think about her life before and after Robin. The differences between when she thought she had everything she needed to be happy, and when she discovered what happiness truly meant just by standing in his strong, warm arms.  
_«I am, father. Now I am.» _  
He guided her head towards his and kissed her forehead sweetly, before getting up, inviting her to do the same:  
«then I am happy, too.» they both smiled to each other before she could separate from his hug and exclaimed:  
«I'm gonna talk to mom, too. Come on, come outside! People are dying to see you again!» she looked exactly like a teenager in love and her dad couldn't help but being happy for her. Was he worried? Of course he was, she was still dating The Evil King, but the smile he had been able to put on his daughter's face was priceless; he had never seen her smiling like that.  
He was going to give him a chance because _Regina_ asked him to, because it was important to Regina and she deserved to be happy; he would have done everything in his powers to see that beautiful smile again, but if that man, that... _Robin Hood_ was going to hurt her... God, he didn't even know what he would've been able to do to him.

Regina was in her room, happier than she'd ever been. All the people she loved were okay, she brought food for everyone, her father was alive and healthy and she had told her parents about Robin. Okay, maybe it wasn't the best news she could give to her mother but she understood at last, just like her father did. She removed the corset too and wore a comfortable, silk pajama from the "real world" that Robin had sweetly put in her bags for her; she lay down and smiled at the thought of him: my god, she missed him. Of course she was aware she had spent her whole life without him and had all the time in the world to spend with him; the rest of her life actually, but she didn't care, in that exact second she wanted him to lay next to her, hug her tight and kiss her neck gently, watching her falling asleep in his arms.  
Okay, probably he wouldn't have been so gentle, probably he would've liked to do something... D_ifferent,_ knowing him. But who knew... Maybe in that moment he was missing her too.  
She closed her eyes and for a second she imagined him next to her, threading a hand between her legs, under her panties, massaging her before sticking two fingers right inside of her, making her arch her back for the pleasure. Oh, _God,_ she wanted him, she was so tempted to go to him in the middle of the night and let him fuck her, _hard. _  
_"Don't you try to disobey me."_ yeah, he had told her not to walk around during the night and he'd sworn he was going to punish her if she would have tried to, but for a second, just one, she thought she wanted to be punished. She wanted him to fuck her hard, to slap her, _spank_ her if he wanted to.  
_My god, what was wrong with her?_ How did she become a sadomasochist?  
«oh god, Robin.» she whispered in the dark. She looked down and realised she was pleasuring herself, her thumb was running in circles around her clitoris and all her muscles were tended. She closed her eyes again and imagined him there, pulling her hand away roughly because her south was his prerogative, then he would have knelt, spread her legs without hesitation and slammed his whole mouth inside of her. _My god, she wanted him, she wanted him right then._  
«oh my god!» she yelled as her own fingers slipped inside of her; she started to move them inside and out, roughly, never stopping. «fuck me, oh my god, fuck me now.» she was screaming uncontrollably as she felt the orgasm slowly forming inside of her body.  
«with pleasure.» she heard a voice saying. Oh god, was she dreaming? Because he was right in front of her. «oh, Regina, you've never been so direct with me. If you want to be fucked, you just have to ask.» Robin whispered, walking towards the bed, towards _her_. She was still moving her fingers inside of her own self and that made him smirk:  
«wouldn't you prefer something else?» he winked unzipping his trousers._ Oh god, yes,_ she wanted it. She just moaned and kept on pleasuring herself.  
«tell me, Regina, I wanna hear it.»  
«w-what do you want me to say?»  
«that you want my cock inside of you. That you want me to slam it inside of your body and make you come fast, repeatedly, until you're too weak to even keep your eyes opened. Tell me you want me to fuck you hard, Regina.» he whispered calmly, his fingers in her dark hair, caressing her beautiful face.  
«y-yes.» she moaned «fuck me hard, please.» she removed her hand from inside of her and spread her legs as much as she could to invite him to get between them.  
«please what?» he whispered before passing his tongue all over her south, then kissing her, making her taste her own self.  
«please, _sir.»_ Regina moaned desperately.  
«good girl.» he smiled and literally slammed inside of her with a single, hard thrust, making her feel suddenly filled, complete. She threw her head back, because, _god damn it_, he was so good at it. He was taking her with hard, separated, unpredictable thrusts, able to make her whole body tremble. It was nothing fast, he was taking his time to give it to her, he wanted her to enjoy every second, every inch of his member moving inside of her body.  
«come for me, Regina. Come with me.»  
Oh yes, she was so close she could taste the orgasm, she could feel it. But right when she was about to come, he stopped and got up.  
«w-what...? What are you doing?» she asked, her voice suffocated by the immense pleasure of seconds before.  
«I gotta go.»  
«what?! No! Stay here, fuck me, Robin! I need you! I need you so much... Don't...» but before she could finish her sentence he cut her off: «I gotta go, Regina.» and disappeared in his usual purple smoke. No, no, god damn it! No!  
She suddenly opened her eyes and found herself in her empty room, completely dressed and covered, like nothing had happened. In fact, _nothing_ had happened: it was all just a dream; but when she lifted the blankets up and looked at herself, she realized she was wet, so _god damn wet._  
«Robin» she called him, hoping he would have come to her. Nothing.  
No, not again. She couldn't go to him in the middle of the night again, especially when he expressively told her not to even think to do such a thing. But god, she needed him; it was something she couldn't control, stronger than her self control, pure and simple instinct. She quickly took off her pajama and got dressed appropriately again, then she opened the door on the backyard, her secret passage when she wanted to sneak out and steal during the night. She found her horse standing right there when she had left it and she smiled: she would have taken the risk, no matter if he wanted to punish her. She had to see him.  
She wrote something to her family, to let them know she was gone, then she jumped on her horse. Destination: The Dark Palace. _Again._

This time she chose to enter from the door, normally; it wasn't as late as the night before, so she could just knock and get in normally.  
She did and it took only seconds to a man with a tired expression on his face to show up and open the door. She had never seen someone different from Robin and the black knights in that castle so that had been quite a surprise and she wondered for a second if there was someone else, someone she didn't know and wanted to. Just... Not right _then_. In that moment the only one she wanted to see was Robin.  
«The King was waiting for you, Mrs. Mills.» the man spoke; that expression never leaving his face neither for a second. My god, she wondered if people in there were allowed to smile, even just for a second.  
«really? Well, he was expecting to see me tomorrow morning, I imagine...» she whispered shyly. It was impossible: how could Robin know she was going to come if he had expressively told her not to? «anyway, thank you...» she left the sentence opened, to let the man introduce himself.  
«Richard.» he rolled his eyes. Probably no one ever asked for his name and her completely lack of regard was bothering him.  
She looked down for a second then shrugged and smiled:  
«well, hi, Richard, I'm Regina. It's nice meeting you!» she was about to give him her hand to shake but he walked forward, right in front of her:  
«please, follow me, I'll show you where the king is.»  
Okay, but just smile, for Lord's sake!  
«I thought he was in his bedroom, I know where it is!»  
«oh I know you know, milady.» what was that? Sarcasm? Was he thinking she was his personal slut? Cause she wasn't! She... _She wasn't_. She was so much more! _Maybe._ She immediately looked down and followed him, without saying another word.  
They arrived in front of a red, enormous door that must have led into a very important room since it was decorated in gold. She had been woken up from her thoughts by Richard's voice:  
«here we are.» he hesitated, like he wanted to add something more but he was frightened. «you seem to be a good girl, Mrs. Mills.» he seemed to take a leap of courage before looking into her beautiful dark eyes «r_un away_. Run away, you're just in time. You don't deserve something like this.» _what?_ «you're a very beautiful woman, you can find someone that truly loves you outside of this castle._ Go away._ Forget about the king. _He will brought you nothing but pain_.» he bit his tongue, like his subconscious had just realised he was talking far too much. He shook his head: «well, that's none of my business. Goodbye, Mrs. Mills.» as he said so, he walked away, leaving her alone in the darkness of the palace, in front of a door that scared the hell out of her. What was going on? What was he talking about? For a second she thought to run, reach for him and beg him to tell her everything he knew about the king. But suddenly she remembered she had already signed the contract. Whatever was the danger, she was fully in it; it was too late to run away.  
She took a deep breathe and finally, with a courage she didn't know she had, opened the door and found Robin there, sat on one of his royal chairs _or whatever_. She could barely see his face, but she could tell he was smirking. As always.  
She took a step forward then gasped, noticing he was holding a whip in his hands.  
«oh, Regina, I've told you you shouldn't have.»  
_Oh, my God._


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry I'm late! thank you so much for the incredible support you're showing to this story, I'm so happy you're liking it :) hope you enjoy this sixth part too!**

* * *

«am... Am I in trouble?» she asked, her stomach turning upside down. She started playing with her hands nervously.  
«oh yes, you are.» his smirk grew bigger and that forced her to bit her bottom lip, hard. «you're so stubborn, Regina. I don't like it.»  
«I'm sorry, I... I had a dream and I... I was missing you.» she looked down. It was pathetic: she had to apologies for such a beautiful feeling, which was love, because she had disobeyed him. She was not his pet, she could decide for her own self! And she was fine, nothing had happened to her while she was alone in the forest during the night; so what the hell was the problem?!  
«the problem is, Regina, that I don't like it when you disobey me.» he answered her never-spoken-question and she felt a chill running down her back. He finally got up from his seat and walked towards her. He wrapped the whip around her body, pulling her closer and closer to his body, till they were touching one another.  
«I'm not your pet.» she whispered. Where the hell did she find all of that strength?  
«oh yes, you are.»  
_What?_  
_"He will brought you anything but pain."  
_She swallowed:  
«y-you said you would have excluded the whip from our arrangement...» she was so nervous, she didn't like that situation and what it was leading to. She knew she would have been in danger when she decided to leave her house to go to him, but she also remembered why: she wanted him. And if, after the spanks or whatever, she was going to have him... She was gonna accepted that.  
«oh, I forgot.» he chuckled and threw the whip away, taking her strongly in his arms. She wanted to move, to run her hands all over his back and hold him too, but she was scared, scared to do something -_else_- wrong. «that means I will use nothing but my hands.» he giggled, lifting her gown up, passing his hands all over her naked legs.  
«God, Regina... What do I have to do with you?» he whispered as he arrived to her ass. He grabbed its cheeks firmly in his strong, big hands and squeezed them tight, making Regina throw her head back and let go a moan. _God_, she liked it. _A lot._  
«whatever you want.» she whispered in a tone she thought she would have never used. She felt like... A slut. But m_y god_, if she liked it! She felt so powerful, so damn ready to do whatever he desired. She just wanted to be his, she wanted him to take her in every way a woman could be taken. He smiled; not a smirk, but a real smile, before grabbing her arm and walking her to the chair where he was sitting before.  
«I have to punish you, Regina Mills. It won't be pleasant.» he whispered, sweetly grabbing her face in her hands and kissing her lips. The calm before the storm.  
«If you think it's necessary then do it, I won't stop you. It's in the contract, I know what to do. I disobeyed and I must be punished.» she looked down, so innocently, she didn't even understand what she had done wrong.  
«I'm sorry.» he whispered lowly.  
«don't be. I want to experience it with you, I want to know you better, I want to be the woman you need.» she whispered before kissing him again and again. This was going out of his control and he couldn't let her do that, not again, not yet. He suddenly pulled away, sat on his precious chair and forced her to lay on his knees, then he lifted her gown and watched how damn good the tanga he had given her the day before fitted on her.  
She had one really amazing booty, every single curve she had was able to drive him crazy and, _my god,_ he wanted to explore it, he wanted to fill it just like he had filled the rest of her body. He put his index finger down on her skin, passing it from her right ass cheek to half of her leg and he felt her freezing under his touch. Her skin was running down his fingertips and it felt so amazing, it was so soft and delicate. He ran his fingers all over her ass one more time before slapping it, hard, roughly. A cheek at a time, colouring them as red as blood. She squeezed her eyes as she felt his cold-as-fuck hand pressing on her skin, roughly, unexpectedly. She supposed to feel pain but, damn, she was enjoying it!  
«are you okay?»  
«I am.» she smiled.  
Robin smirked and felt free to spank her even harder, taking some time from a slap to another.  
«ah!» she practically shouted, biting her lower lip hard, tasting blood as he slapped her one last time. No, this time it wasn't enjoyable at all.  
«Is it over?» she asked shyly, hoping that he could simply nod.  
«no, Regina. It's just the beginning.»  
_Oh shit, please no._  
She felt him forcing her to get up again and suddenly he was on his knees, literally devouring her ass with his mouth.  
«oh God!» she shouted uncontrollably. Damn, it was so good she totally forgot about the pain she was feeling before. His tongue reached her ass hole and she thought she was touching the sky. She didn't know that part of her what that sensible.  
«now I'm going to take you, Regina.» he whispered as she felt him behind her, breathing on her neck. _My god, yes, finally._ «from behind.» _what?!_  
She didn't manage to say another word, he was already, slowly, penetrating her. It was so damn painful she had to moan, hoping he would have stopped. She didn't like what was going on, she didn't like it at all. He tried again and this time her moans of pain grew louder.  
«ssh, Regina, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. This will hurt a little at the beginning but then...» he hesitated, licking her skin, her neck, arriving to the earlobe then sucking it. «then you'll feel the strongest pleasure. Even more than you do when we normally have sex. Just trust me.»  
_"I wouldn't do anything that could possibly hurt you." _  
She slowly nodded and relaxed every single muscle. She was his property now, she was under his control and it was going to be amazing. A_s always. _  
Robin guided his member to her back entrance again and slowly, so carefully, introduced the tip in. Regina's eyes fell shut and she had to bit her lip to not moan, in pain, of course. He knew she was suffering, he learned to know every single sensation her body was feeling. Of course he was sorry for that but he also knew that the best had yet to come. He repeated the same moves several times, every time introducing an inch more. Regina was feeling pain, undeniable pain, and she tried hard not to let him notice it, but he knew her, he knew her so damn well; he hesitated before penetrating her fully for the first time, he took her chin between his fingers and kissed her lips before looking right into her eyes for several seconds, seconds in which she thought she was finally about to hear t_hose_ words. She smiled at him and kissed him back, quickly, just a taste. _God, if she was ready to hear them..._  
«relax, Regina.» he whispered before kissing her again. Her smile immediately dropped as the purest delusion took place in her heart.  
«Robin, I...» she got interrupted as he slammed into her body again. She threw her head back and put it down on his shoulder, completing relaxing her muscles. She felt her ass involuntarily tightening around him and he moaned in appreciation as he started to move inside and out of her, slowly, carefully, kissing her neck in the meantime.  
God, all that mixture of feelings; before the delusion, then the surprise of being taken from behind, then his hot mouth on her skin and his moans in her ear... She was starting to like it, in the worst of ways. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy his thrusts, just like she did when they made love for the very first time. She started to like it, for real.  
«oh, my God.» she whispered. Robin smiled on her skin:  
«you like it?»  
«oh... Yes. Now I do.» he started pumping inside and out of her body faster as he started to hear her moans of pleasure.  
«my god, Robin, yes!» she shouted. He went crazy, totally crazy for her. He pushed her down, she held on to the chair as he started to fuck her harder. Seeing her whole body tremble down his was a completely satisfying sensation, he was powerful, he was able to control her and make her come whenever he desired; he just needed to rock his pace further. Whenever he wanted.  
«you like it now, uh? You like how I can totally fill your body.» he slapped her ass, hard. «God, Regina, just say it.»  
She shouted, in a way she never thought she could shout; she was crazy, out of control, all because of him.  
«yes, yes! I love how you fill me.» she whispered then, holding on to the chair tight, knowing his intention was to take her even harder if that was possible.  
«you like to be fucked like that, don't you?» another slap, another moan of her. «you just like how hard I can give it to you, you want it faster and rougher, because you're insatiable, Regina.»  
_Oh God,_ she was about to come and mostly because of his words. Damn, the effect they had on her was just incredible.  
«I am. Please make it harder, Robin.»  
«make it harder, what?» he repeated, slapping her again, harder.  
She looked at him, she managed to turn up a little and look at him. He wanted to hear those words, _God, if he wanted to_... He had been waiting to hear them for so long and she knew it far too well:  
«fuck me harder, sir, please.»  
Robin smiled and gripped her hair, pulling her head closer, without stopping thrusting inside of her:  
«good girl.» he whispered kissing her hard. Exactly as he did in her dream. Her thrusts were driving in them both crazy, they knew they weren't going to last much longer and he couldn't wait to come inside of her again, just like she couldn't wait to feel him coming in her body one more time.  
«damn.» she whispered feeling his liquid spurting inside of her, between her legs, down her sex. It took her only a few seconds more to reach the orgasm too.  
«how was it?» he whispered once he managed to take a full breathe. Regina smiled and finally turned to face him:  
«do I have to be honest? Amazing. But I prefer when we make it normally. Looking at you in the eyes while you come in me is... _priceless_.» she whispered with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
«mmh, Miss Mills, are we starting to talk dirty?» he chuckled, caressing her beautiful face with his thumb.  
«maybe.» she blushed «it's all your fault, by the way.»  
«well, I regret nothing.» he kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled. He hesitated, like he was scared of the words that were about to come out of his own mouth: «what about the spanks?»  
Regina immediately looked down as the memory of how much she had suffered just minutes before came to her mind. She immediately turned red:  
«I didn't like that part.» she tried to smile to not worry him too much but he was, damn it if he was:  
«I'm sorry, Regina.»  
«no, it... It was my fault. I shouldn't come here during the night I just...»  
He shut her up with a soft, delicate kiss that totally surprised her but she loved it, a lot. It was just the cutest thing he had ever done to her.  
«it's not you, it's me. I'm the wrong one. God, Regina, I'm so wrong and you're so patient, so... Perfect. Why didn't you run? Why are you still here with me?»  
She smiled and caressed his face, like he used to do: with her thumb. A tear fell down her cheek as she finally let it go:  
«can't you see it? because I love you, Robin.»  
That answer completely shook him, his whole world. He froze immediately. S_he loved him_. An innocent, beautiful angel fell in love with him, a man who was nothing but a complicated jerk who could do nothing but hurt everyone around him.  
«how is that possible?» he whispered pulling away from her embrace. For a second she thought she had said something wrong but then she understood it was just another first time for him.  
«I love you, Robin. You took care of me, you cherished me, you made me feel beautiful and worthing. You made me feel a woman, a desirable woman, which I never felt. You showed me a completely different world and, God... I'll never stop thanking whoever is up there for driving me to steal in your castle.» she giggled and got close to him again, wrapping her arms around his neck one more time.  
«but I'm... I'm _evil._» he looked down and for a second he looked exactly like a baby about to cry.  
«no, you're not. You're a sweet, sweet man who only needs to be loved.» her lips brushed against his while his forehead was against hers. They were sharing their breaths, eyes closed, they could only hear their heartbeats.  
«I wish I could tell you the same, Regina. I wish I could...»  
«ssh...» she smiled and put her index finger on his lips before kissing him again and again «you'll say it when you'll be ready. No need to rush.» he lifted her up in his arms and walked her to the bedroom that they already shared; he put her down slowly and carefully, looking like a completely different man from the one who was spanking the hell out of her just a few minutes before. She couldn't say which side of him she liked best; of course she loved it when he was the sweet man she had always dreamed of, but she felt like she would have missed the rough part of him. Because she loved it, honestly.  
«this is my first time.» he whispered as he laid next to her. Regina gave him a puzzled look but that innocent smile of hers couldn't leave her face not even for a second. «I've never slept with my submissive after I've... Spanked her. Actually, I never slept with a woman at all, until you came into my life.» he rolled a lock of her dark hair around his fingers and smiled. Regina's heart started to pound fast in her chest; those words had filled her heart like nothing else ever did. She was _special,_ she was there because he wanted her to.  
«and why me?» she asked with the biggest smile she had ever had.  
«I don't know. I guess you were just... T_he right one_.»  
Her stomach clenched and her eyes filled with tears of pure joy. She grabbed his face and kissed him, hard; it was just the best thing he could say. Even better than the three words she was expecting to hear so much. She knew he loved her, even if he couldn't find the strength to admit it or just to say it, she knew he loved her. But those words... _She was the right one._ To him, she was the right one.  
As Robin tasted her tears in his mouth he immediately pulled away and saw her smiling, begging for more of his lips on hers.  
«I love you, Robin.» she whispered before kissing him again, repeatedly, never pulling away until he did and looked right into her brown eyes:  
«what are you doing to me, Regina?»  
She smiled and shrugged with the usual cuteness that he couldn't help but appreciate:  
«I don't know.»  
«whatever it is, please, don't stop.» it was more like a beg; he said it lowly, slowly, just a whisper.  
_«I wouldn't dream of it.»_


	7. Chapter 7

**thank you all so much for reading this fic until this chapter :) I hope you like this one too. I appreciate every single review and every single follow/favourite/subscribe, you're really cute guys, thank you sooo much!**

* * *

Regina woke up the morning after and he wasn't there, in _their_ bed. She felt an incredible sensation of emptiness in her heart, an incredible need of him. How could she be so addicted to that dangerous man? She was incomplete when he wasn't there.  
She walked towards the wardrobe, barefoot, and, as she opened it, her jaw dropped.  
_My God._  
It was full of clothes she had never seen before; shirts, trousers, tracksuits. They were unusual in their world but maybe... Maybe in other worlds they were ordinary things. She looked down at the thought of him in the arms of another woman, remembering how easily he admitted he had slept with many women in other realms.  
She took a garment she didn't know at all: a shirt. It was definitely too big for her and its long sleeves almost arrived to her knees, but she didn't care because it smelled of him. She put it on, buttoned it carefully and looked at herself in the mirror. She was so tiny, so innocent, with that white shirt on she looked exactly like an angel. Her long, dark hair were free to fall all over her chest and her back. She smiled; she felt beautiful.  
There was no sign of Robin around so she decided to go looking for him, taking advantage of the situation to explore and know the castle better. She opened the door and a incredibly good scent of bread and something she surely never tasted before filled her nostrils. She couldn't help but follow it and arrive to he kitchen:  
«good morning, y_our majesty_.» she heard his beautiful voice but she had no clue how the hell he knew that was her; in fact he was giving her quite a good view of his back and she couldn't help but lick her lips. «I see you're hungry.» he commented with a smirk, never even turning to face her. How the hell...?  
«Yes, in fact I am.» she couldn't help but blush. «I think this is the sweetest, best scent I've ever smelled in my whole life. What is it?»  
«chocolate.» he answered, finally turning and facing her beautiful eyes. He almost gasped as he found her wearing nothing but one of his shirts. «God, you're beautiful, Regina.» he whispered, like it was a pray.  
«thank you.» she was blushing like a perfect idiot and he loved it, he loved the way she acted like a teenager with her crush. «may I taste some... Chocolate?» she asked sweetly, making him smile:  
«not just yet.» he indicated the table before turning again to the food «please, sit down. Breakfast's almost ready.»  
Regina giggled: «I can't believe you're cooking. I mean, you have thousands of people who can do it for you and you choose to do it on your own?»  
Robin secretly smiled:  
«I guess it's another first time for me.»  
God damn it, she was changing him, she was changing him more and more every single day and he couldn't tell if it was good or not. Of course he smiled more often now, but what about who he really was? Or better, who he thought he was. His personality was slowly beginning to fade away.  
Regina smiled and walked to him:  
«a king is cooking for me, I could get used to this.» she was behind him, her body almost touching his, her breathe right on his neck. She was so tiny without her heels, he was obviously taller than her.  
«are you trying to provoke me, Regina Mills?» he whispered, turning all of a sudden, surprising her by gripping her hair, pulling her face up to his, strongly, roughly; and, god damn it, she liked it a lot. He kissed her hard, leaving her breathless.  
«fuck» she murmured close to his lips, making him smile:  
«that we will.»  
_Oh god, again._  
He lifted her up and put her down on the table, not before passing his hands all over her bare legs.  
«I'll never get tired of fucking you, Regina.» he breathed ripping his own shirt away from her body. She was completely naked in front of him, completely his. A_gain._  
«I'm going to let you taste something new now.» he said as she licked her lips repeatedly. Yes, she wanted to taste him again, she wanted him in her mouth. «and no, I'm not talking about _it._» he chuckled turning to take something from the hob: it was a small pot with an incredibly fragrant liquid on the inside; brown just like her eyes, hot as hell just like her body.  
«this is called chocolate. It's really popular in the real world but in this one... Nobody had the pleasure to taste it.» he was talking so slow, making her desire every single move of his lips, every touch of them. _Damn._ He dipped two of his fingers in the liquid quickly, then pulled them out and showed them to her. The chocolate was pouring, falling on her body, burning every inch it touched, but she didn't care, she was stuck on watching his fingers, imagining things she was so ashamed to imagine.  
«taste it.» he whispered, concentrating his eyes on her expression. She couldn't wait to do it, she wanted to, she _needed_ to.  
«you want me to...»  
«yes, suck them, Regina.»  
She gave him a wicked smile before taking the fingers in her mouth, completely, fully, sucking them hard while looking into his eyes.  
«oh god» he moaned, like she was holding him in her mouth. Her lips were closed around his fingers, pumping up and down, just like she learned to do a few days before. She had her lips full of chocolate that she was waiting to taste, waiting until he became crazy because of her.  
«how is it?» he whispered and god only knew how much it sounded like a moan. She pulled his fingers out, completely clean, and swallowed everything, like a real expert, playing with a bit of chocolate left on the corner of her mouth, taking it on her index finger and licking it clean, never pulling her eyes away from his.  
«it's so good.» and she truly meant it: it was probably the best thing she had ever tasted in her whole life. This time it was her turn to dip her fingers in the liquid: she made the chocolate fall down his neck, then finished her work, cleaning her fingers against his chest.  
«what are you doing, Regina?»  
«I'm having some more.» she smiled and licked it, he trembled down her tongue and she felt incredibly powerful. She sucked his skin, leaving some strong red marks all over it, while his eyes fell helplessly shut and he lost his self inside her mouth. She cleaned his neck, fully, passing her tongue up and down several times. He was going crazy.  
«fuck, Regina» he grabbed her hands all of a sudden and pulled them down, pressing them hard against the table. She giggled and threw her head back:  
«you can't resist me. You just can't.» where she did find the courage to say and do such things she had no idea, but what mattered at the moment was that she had it.  
«oh, you're so right.» he gripped her hair again, lifting her head up and kissing her hard, taking her breath away. «and now I'm gonna fuck you hard because of this.» she gasped as she heard his trousers, together with his underwear, falling to his feet, finally freeing his arousal. Damn, she was ready. Of course she was a little bit sore from the night before and she wasn't expecting some god damn good morning sex but she probably had to, knowing him. He suddenly slammed into her, forcing Regina to let her head fall back and her lips part in a perfect "o".  
He was standing between her legs while she was sitting on the table, his hand behind her neck, the other down her ass, pushing her body against his own. She didn't know where to put her hands so she dipped the index finger in the chocolate and guided it to his mouth. Robin smiled and sucked it slowly, looking into her eyes but never stopping to thrust inside of her. He did the same, he pulled her head back and brought his fingers full of brown liquid to her mouth. Seeing her sucking him with the purest of pleasures in her eyes was the best thing he had ever seen; she was amazing, she made him feel sensations he had never felt for any other woman and God only knew how many women he had slept with.  
«oh Robin, more.» he heard her whispering and he wondered if she wanted more chocolate or more of him inside of her. His instinctive was telling him to lay her down on the table and fuck her senseless, until she begged him to stop but that beautiful face, those beautiful eyes were telling him to notice what was really happening: they're having vanilla sex, again. Spontaneously, without any arrangement, they were just there, making love on the kitchen table. It was nothing wild, it was just the best of feelings exploding inside of them.  
He felt her legs closing around his waist and saw her laying back, inviting him to do the same; she wanted to feel his body, his skin against hers, their chests united in a single thing while their hearts were beating together. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her back and pushed her against him, lifting her up from the table. Now he was holding her with the only force of his arms and he could still push into her body. Regina was amazed, she giggled and kissed his neck, relaxing her head on his shoulder as she felt him bringing her over the edge. She closed her eyes and clenched around him, coming all over his length. As Robin felt her warm liquids oozing down his legs, he put her down on the table again, cleaned his skin with his own fingers then pushed them in her mouth, ordering her to taste herself. Regina obeyed with a wicked smile on her face as she sucked them clean and her taste mixed with the chocolate's one. O_h, Jesus._  
She only reopened her eyes as she felt his liquid spurting in her body, there she saw his beautiful face wrapped in the strongest pleasure ever, eyes closed and lips parted. She could see his tongue and instinctively kissed him hard just to wrap hers around his.  
«I love you.» she whispered as she pulled away. Robin smiled and caressed her soft, pale cheek with his warm thumb. It was a strange sensation having somebody who repeats constantly that they love you, especially to a man who never had anybody by his side. Ever since he was a little boy.  
«come on, eat something.» he whispered pulling away from her, never dropping his smile. Regina had a light sign of delusion in her eyes; she was expecting him to be a little cuter after she had told him she loved him; if he couldn't tell her the same maybe he could just kiss her and whisper her name in that way that she loved so much. But she didn't care very much, she knew she couldn't change him completely; not so fast anyway.  
«I'm not that hungry.» she made a funny face and his smile turned cuter, then suddenly it disappeared and he looked at her with cold, serious eyes that almost scared her:  
«you have to eat, Regina.»  
It was an order; she felt like a child with her father and she didn't like it. She wasn't his god damn pet!  
«I'm not hungry!» she repeated, this time she was serious too. «I used to skip meals, I wasn't the richest woman back in the days, don't you remember?»  
Damn it, why did she have to remember him constantly that she was just a common peasant? He hated arguing with her about food and how important it was for him to see her eating.  
«I do, that's why you have to eat normally now. You've changed your lifestyle!»  
«oh, because I am rich now and I have to eat as much as I can to feel satisfied? To feel better than the others?» damn, they were arguing. They were definitely arguing and her tone was definitely too high.  
«no, because you fuck!» he exclaimed and she immediately shut her mouth.  
_Oh._  
She was speechless, and he couldn't help but smirking at the expression she had just made:  
«you see, when you fuck, hard, as hard as we do, you require a lot of energy. And if you won't eat normally you'll be exhausted before you'll reach your first orgasm» he explained, calmly, like a teacher talking slowly to his student. She felt her cheeks burning red for the shame, for the embarrassment. «and we both know you want to come as many times as possible, don't you?» he whispered, making her eyes fall shut. She was at his mercy, again. «answer me.»  
«yes.» she reopened her eyes and found him standing a few centimetres away from her lips, grinning like a bastard, making her want to slap him before pushing him back and taking him inside of her one more time. What was he doing to her? What was he doing to the innocent young lady that believed in marriage and virginity? He was able to bring out the darkest, dirtiest part of her and love it as much as he loved the pure one. She unconsciously smiled:  
«let's eat, then.»  
«good girl.»

«I want you to see something, Regina. Something you've already seen, but not fully.» Robin said guiding her through the corridors of the palace. She had absolutely no clue where he was bringing her but she didn't care, she trusted him so wherever they're going, as long as they stayed together, it would have been fine to her.  
«okay.» she smiled and the silence fell between the two of them. If Regina didn't know any better, she'd said he was awkwardly trying to look somewhere else, finding the courage to ask her something.  
«so... Did you like it, so far?» he looked straight to the ground, she could tell he almost blushed. She chuckled:  
«what?»  
«our relationship, Regina.»  
Her smile dropped for a second and felt her face burning red. She liked it. Or not? Of course she did! She had him by her side, she had that... Strange, strong, powerful man who could be, at the same time, sweet, insecure and able to unconsciously give her such an incredible amount of love. She had loved every single time they made love, every single time they had sex, even when it was rough. The only thing she didn't like was when he treated her like a pet; she wasn't an animal, she was a human being and couldn't be tamed like a wild tiger.  
«you didn't?» he asked worried, taking her hand in his firmly, as he noticed she was taking too long to answer.  
«I did!» she immediately said. «it's just that... There are some things that I... I simply do not understand.»  
Robin looked down and felt his eyes burn. Were those tears or...? Oh c'mon, he couldn't cry. He hadn't been crying in decades!  
«I don't know you, Robin. I almost don't know you at all! I don't know what's your favourite colour, food or animal, I don't know what you do in your free time; I don't know your... Your life, your family, your world.» she shrugged with that cute smile of hers that made his heart clench.  
He tried to smile too as he looked at her, walked towards her body and took her chin between his fingers:  
«my favourite colour is red.» his other hand passed over a sleeve of her shirt. Regina's smile grew bigger; for some reason, she was expecting it! «my favourite food is...» he hesitated, touching her neck with the tip of his nose «chocolate, I guess.» he could still smell the one he had licked from her skin. «and vanilla ice cream.»  
«what's an ice cream?» she murmured so low, so concentrate on his moves. Robin smiled:  
«something from the real world. It's cold, cold as ice, but creamy and so damn good. You'll surely like it. And it can have whatever flavour you like; chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, lemon...» she instinctively licked her lips; she could almost taste that strange food that he was describing. He chuckled:  
«and my favourite animal» he rolled a lock of her hair around his fingers and looked straight into her eyes «is the horse.»  
She blushed and she didn't even know why, she felt like he had spoke with that tone for a particular reason.  
«mine too.» she smiled.  
«better now?» he asked, returning her smile like a perfect idiot who was madly in love. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful and precious thing he had ever seen, how could she tell him "no"? How could she tell him that she needed to know more, for example why he had that strange obsession in punishing, in taking full control or simply in roughness. She wanted to hear his story but that wasn't just the right time yet.  
«yes.» she smiled and he gave her a kiss. A delicate, sweet one. «for now.» she added winking. He rolled his eyes, giggling as he felt her punching him on the shoulder.  
«I wanna show you something.» he suddenly opened a door that she remembered very well: the red, decorated in gold, one. She shivered as she remembered the night before, how he had punished her, how his cold hands fell roughly on her hot skin; her pain.  
«I've already been there.» she murmured involuntarily and she feared he could tell that she was scared. Well, she was but she didn't want him to think that she was scared of him.  
«I know, Regina, I remember very well how amazing it was.» he smirked.  
_Amazing?_ Yeah, maybe for him. But for her? Not at all. Except when he took her from behind, her head fell on his shoulder and the pleasure came. She blushed at the thought of him inside her body for the second time in a day. She should have been used to that and she honestly was expecting it, but she blushed anyway. She couldn't help blushing when it came to him.  
«so... What are we doing here?» she looked at him and realised they didn't even entered into the room and the lights were out. Just like the night before.  
«this, Regina, is my playroom.» she turned the lights on and her eyes opened widely.  
_Oh. My. God._  
It looked like a torture-room actually, with all those ropes hanging from the roof, handcuffs everywhere, pliers, phallic objects she was embarrassed to stare. There were thousands whips hanged on the wall, like they were part of a collection. She was scared of what he was going to do with them to her but she was even more scared of a long, thick, black object she had never seen, but it was exposed between the whips so it was probably going to hurt.  
Robin's smirk grew bigger at her reactions and he got close to her:  
«do you like it?»  
She shut her mouth -she didn't even realised she had it opened- and her eyes fell on his chair, when it all happened, then she saw a bed, covered with red blankets, which looked pretty comfortable to sleep. Even if she knew far too well that she wasn't going to sleep on it.  
«I...» she didn't know what to answer, she was afraid that every word she was going to say would have been a perfect excuse to slap her or torture her with one of those objects.  
«you're scared.» here he was, reading in her mind again.  
«I am.» she looked down and blushed, she wanted to be honest with him instead of lying.  
Robin's smile dropped and he immediately got close to her:  
«of what? Of me?»  
«no! I mean...» she didn't know what to say «I'm scared of the man who spanked me last night while I was crying and mentally begging to stop.»  
He looked at her like she had just sworn in front of him.  
«you _mentally_ begged?» he repeated, his face curving in a shocked expression «Regina, why the fuck didn't you tell me? I remember I've asked you if you were okay and you said yes! You didn't...»  
«I didn't because I wanted to be the woman you need!» she exclaimed, cutting him off. Robin felt a grip around his heart, like someone was actually crushing it.  
«you've been so damn stupid, Regina. You should have told me.»  
She looked down:  
«I know. I'm sorry.»  
He took a deep breathe, passing a hand through his blond hair then started walking nervously around the room.  
«we need a safeword.»  
«a what?»  
«a safeword.» he repeated «it's a word that you'll say when you can't handle it anymore. Understood?»  
She blushed. So he was going to hurt her again.  
She couldn't help but look at the ground, she wasn't able to look into his eyes.  
«Regina.» he got closer again and took her chin in his hand, lifting her face up «have you understood?»  
«yes.»  
He smiled and gave her a quick, delicate kiss. Damn, she loved those contacts; why couldn't they be always like that?  
«choose a safeword.»  
«_apple_.» she said without hesitating; her eyes buried in his. His smile grew bigger:  
«'apple' it is.»

* * *

**guys, I know many of you are thinking of Robin as a bad person, as the one who almost ****_raped _****her. It is exactly what I'm trying to describe; I wanted this young Regina to be in love with a dangerous man, a man she will slowly start to change in better. that was the point of the story :) if you don't like the strong content, I'll understand if you'll unfollow the story. thanks for the attention!**


End file.
